


be back soon

by ghcsttown



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Break Up, Character Study, Heavy Angst, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Reflection, Unhealthy Relationships, dream isnt really in this but he is the majority of it if that makes sense, george centric, i have finals next week and i did this instead!!!, i only know how to write angst sorry mcyt stans, sapnap is trying okay leave him be, sapnap just wants his friends to be happy :(, short n sweet!, some dee en eff for you, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghcsttown/pseuds/ghcsttown
Summary: George always thought they would go out in a blaze of fire. A shriek of glory as they tore down everything around them. He always thought their love would be the catalyst. The end of the beginning and the beginning of the end.He expected a flash of anger, a loud bang, and a burning fit of passion as they destroyed each other from the inside out.But instead it was quiet.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	be back soon

**Author's Note:**

> heeellllooooooooooooo
> 
> i dont have an explanation for this i simply can only write angst! 
> 
> big thank u to my friends splat and lem from the gunch for helping me with this one :D
> 
> as always, if dream or george ever change their minds and decide they are uncomf with this stuff i'll delete this!!

“You need to stop this,” Nick had said. “Because the more you let him apologize the more he’ll think it’s okay. And on the day he loves you most, you’ll feel nothing at all.”

He understood it, in a way. He knew that he couldn’t keep excusing the forgotten birthdays, missed anniversaries, and general disregard, but it was all too much too soon. 

“I know,” He responded, tangling his fingers in his hair and pulling at the roots. “I know.”

“You have to end it,” Nick whispered, a solid declaration lingering in the air between the two of them. He had been crying, begging George to end it with shaking hands clasped onto his knee. “for both of your sake. Please.”

All George did was nod. His hands burned with friction as he furiously rubbed them together, a desperate attempt to distract himself from the feeling of his throat closing and tears rising. He hadn’t cried since he was eight years old with scrapes on his knees and missing front teeth. He was starting to think he was broken.

Neither of them spoke for a while after that. The only noise was the buzz of the air conditioner mixed with their soft breathing. The moon streaked in from the blinds, painting stripes of white upon the otherwise dim room. 

He knew at the time what he had to do, but he doubted he had the strength to. For years, Clay had been the one thing keeping him going. The one thing he had and the one thing he always would have. 

But the years went on and they both grew larger and larger and it seemed like they would never stop. What they had wasn’t just theirs anymore, no matter how much they wanted it to be. Things got harder.

“Okay,” George finally said, hot tears finally falling down his face for the first time in years. He pushed the heels of his burnt hands into his eyes, begging the tears to go away. “I will.”

“It’s what’s best, George.”

“I know it is.”

——

George always thought they would go out in a blaze of fire. A shriek of glory as they tore down everything around them. He always thought their love would be the catalyst. The end of the beginning and the beginning of the end.

He expected a flash of anger, a loud bang, and a burning fit of passion as they destroyed each other from the inside out. 

But instead it was quiet. 

Their apartment held a silence it never knew before as Patches slept curled up in a ball at the edge of their couch, Clay softly stroking her head as snores fell past his lips. It felt like a knife in the chest to see what he was about to give up. 

It was in that moment he knew he couldn’t do it. It was in that moment, where he gazed upon strong features carved into tan skin like a broken down Roman statue, that he knew he was in too deep. 

When he looked at the moonlight painting Clay's uncovered torso, the way his chest would rise and fall, he didn’t see the man that would blow off dates, the man that would leave for days at a time without a single word of notice, the man who would yell and scream at George until the sun came up, the man who would crawl back into his arms the next morning smelling like whiskey and fake apologies. 

He didn’t see that man. 

He just saw a boy. The boy who would whisper I love you all through the night into the morning, the boy who would kiss him until their eyes burned and their bodies felt heavy from lack of sleep, the boy whose hands covered Georges own in the dead of night, the boy who made him feel alive. 

He saw Clay stir in his sleep that night. He likes to think that if Clay woke up he would’ve stayed. He would’ve stayed and they would’ve sorted everything out. He likes to think that they would be together.

But Clay didn’t wake up, and George's mind continued to wander. He knew what he had to do, but he was now certain he didn’t have the strength to do it. No matter how bad Clay was to him, he always made up for it, and George would always forgive him. 

Clay could never do any wrong in his eyes, and he knew that was the problem. 

One memory stuck out in his mind, replaying through his head all night like a broken record doomed to repeat for infinity. 

It was their two year anniversary. George had spent all day at the store buying everything to recreate what they had on their first date. He was a shit cook, and he knew it, but it was the thought that mattered. He bought hydrangeas.

Blooming purples and pinks stuck out of his grocery bag. He smiled down at them remembering the night where Clay had tried to explain their hue to him. He said purple felt like night. It felt like rough kisses and sleeping in until noon. George used to wish he could see it. 

When he pushed open the front door to their shoebox apartment, the only thing that awaited him was a hand-scrawled note stuck to the fridge that read Be Back Soon.

Clay had come back 8 hours later to find George passed out on the couch, the now ripped hydrangeas scattered around the floor in an angry burst, and empty bottles scattered rolling on the floor.

George had wept over Clay's sleeping body that night. He had traced his hands over the sharp jawline and the blueberry colored bruises on his neck that matched the ones on George's thighs. He had cried until he couldn’t cry anymore, and Clay never woke. He stayed sleeping, looking Godly and untouchable in the warm July night. 

He smelled like smoke and liquor and pain. George would never forget it. He had left the house without a word. He only left a messy, tear-stained note echoing Clay’s words from months ago. Be Back Soon.

He got in their car and drove. He drove until the tears blurred the road ahead of him and the headlights on the highway blended together. He drove until his and Clay’s playlist had looped three and a half times. He drove until he’d gone through two tanks of gas. He drove until he lost himself in the city. 

He drove until he felt free. He drove until the weight in his chest faded and he ran out of energy to cry. He drove until the street signs didn’t matter anymore. He drove until he didn’t feel the aching need to turn back.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading :]  
> WC: 1132  
> 
> 
> i wrote this instead of studying for finals please appreciate it i beg
> 
> kudos and comments are always welcome!!


End file.
